La Flamme Qui M'habite
by Maldorana
Summary: Un personnage reglo  enfin presque  perd les pédales...


Il y était. Il avait enfin eu le courage d'entrer. D'entrer dans l'univers, dans la chambre de cet homme auquel depuis quelques semaines, il s'était attaché. Trop, sans doute.

Ce tout nouveau sentiment qui criait au fond de lui l'avait, certes, décontenancé au début - il avait même tout fait pour lutter contre - mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence lorsqu'il eut comprit que « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », et s'était vite aperçu que la lutte était vaine.

Il était donc assit à son chevet, l'observant tendrement dormir, et découvrant un peu plus chaque facettes de sa personnalité grâce à la décoration, et aux objets présents dans la pièce : une photo encadrée représentant son chat et sa voisine, une autre du major Carter de dos, un drapeau accroché au mur où on distinguait difficilement un citron surmonté d'une tête de mort, et divers autres ornements.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Devait-il tenter quelque chose cette nuit ? Son cœur le lui réclamait.

Devait-il attendre, et laisser le temps décider de ce qui allait se passer, ou pas, entre eux ? Sa raison l'exigeait.

Mais oubliant sa conscience, il se pencha sur le corps endormit, et voulut joindre ses lèvres aux siennes quand l'individu se réveilla :

-Whhhhhaaaaaaaa ! Cria Rodney McKay en distinguant une ombre au dessus de lui se rapprocher dangereusement.

Dans un geste tremblant, il réussit à allumer sa lampe de chevet, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'individu en face de lui.

-Ah, docteur Kavanag… Ne me refaites plus jamais ça… Fit-il, encore essoufflé. Mais que faîtes-vous ici, la cité est attaquée ?

Le jeune homme laissa passer un long silence, puis se rassit sur sa chaise. Le fait que Rodney se soit réveillé changerait-il quelque chose ? Allait-il continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit cette nuit ?

-Non, humm… En réalité, Docteur McKay… Hum Rodney… Je dois absolument vous faire part de la flamme qui m'habite… Hésita-t-il, gêné.

McKay cligna alors des yeux, abasourdit, puis reprit ses esprits :

-Hein ? Vous savez, je viens de me réveiller, alors si vous pouviez faire l'effort de parler avec des mots simples, je vous en serais très reconnaissant, soupira-t-il en se levant.

-Je… Je vous aime.

A ces mots, Rodney écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui tout en reculant de quelques pas.

-Qu…Quoi ?

Lorsque le jeune homme avança vers lui, McKay commença à sérieusement paniquer et recula jusqu'à se coller au mur.

-Non, non, Kavanag, vous perdez la tête, vous ne pouvez pas m'aim… Brrr, frissonna-t-il de dégoût à cette simple idée.

-En fait, j'ai lutté contre cette idée durant des semaines entières moi aussi, mais le fait de l'accepter m'a tellement libéré… Je suis sûr que cela vous libérerait vous aussi.

McKay le regarda alors avec des yeux horrifiés, et se collait au mur plus qu'il n'était humainement possible de le faire.

-N…Non, vous plaisantez… Ah, je sais, c'est Sheppard qui vous a dit de venir me faire une petite plaisanterie… Tard…Le soir… Dans mon lit… Fit-il, nerveux. La sueur perlant à son front.

-Vous savez que non. Laissez-vous faire…

Il tendit les bras vers lui, mais Rodney se dégagea, et fila comme une flèche à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, poursuivit par Kavanag qui lui récitait des poèmes romantiques. McKay arriva en salle de contrôle, où se trouvait déjà le docteur Weir et quelques techniciens.

-Rodney ? S'étonna Weir en se retournant.

-Docteur Weir, Kavanag est devenu fou ! Geignit-il en se retournant pour surveiller ses arrières.

Seulement, dans sa panique, Rodney fit plus attention à ce qui se trouvait derrière lui que devant lui, ce qui lui valut de se jeter, pleine vitesse, contre le mur de la salle de contrôle. Kavanag arriva tout de suite auprès de lui :

-Mon petit Rodney, il est tout abîmé… Se lamenta-t-il

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se regardèrent avec des mines sidérées.

C'est le moment que choisit Sheppard pour pénétrer dans la pièce. En arrivant, il ne vit que Rodney qui était inconscient sur le sol, ainsi qu'une personne aux cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval. Il ne voyait Kavanag que de dos mais pouvait pourtant bien distinguer l'individu entourant de ses bras le cou de l'homme inanimé qui était à ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tiens, McKay s'est enfin fait une petite copine ? Demanda-t-il aux autres avec un sourire amusé.

**Fin**


End file.
